


Runner

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Don't Even Know, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance is badass, M/M, Sharpshooter Lance, he just wants he brother back, keith is confused, keith is my special boy, klance is endgame, this is all over the place, what i am doing????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: My names Keith Kogane and ever since I was 16 years old I have been running. Running away from my past, from society. I don’t really remember the last time I had an actual good normal conversation with someone, usually it’s “I'm gonna kill you” they try to shot me then I run away and live to tell the tale. They never stick to their word, why can’t they just kill me and let it be done? Oh dang, that was more dark than intended, but sometimes I do wonder why bother? Why not just let them kill me? Because I made a promise. A promise to my brother, Shiro, we would meet again and well I have to be alive for that don’t I?orrunners or known as paladins have the power to be killed and then pop up in a diffrent location. But when Keith finds out he's one it turns out he's more special then he thinks, being half galra he has more power than anyone knew, and is yet to discover his powers and save his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By the way keith is 18
> 
> also hope you enjoy .

My names Keith Kogane and ever since I was 16 years old I have been running. Running away from my past, from society. I don’t really remember the last time I had an actual good normal conversation with someone, usually it’s “I'm gonna kill you” they try to shot me then I run away and live to tell the tale. They never stick to their word, why can’t they just kill me and let it be done? Oh dang, that was more dark than intended, but sometimes I do wonder why bother? Why not just let them kill me? Because I made a promise. A promise to my brother, Shiro, we would meet again and well I have to be alive for that don’t I? 

I was running, heart beating faster than ever before I was tired and not sure how much longer I could go on. I looked behind me, two of the men from the gang that was after me called “the galra” were starting to catch up to me. “Oh, shit,” I thought to myself “I am completely utterly fucked”. I could almost hear Shiro’s dead voice shaming me for swearing. I shook my head and pushed the thought out of my head. And kept running faster and faster- and then I tripped up. “SHIT” I screamed as fell onto the rocky ground and heard a wet snap. I tried to stand up but a sharp pain spread throughout my leg. I sprained my ankle. “Great just Great!” I thought to myself “Now I’m dead for sure!” The galra were catching up to me I looked around for anything I could use as a brace for my leg. Come on Annabeth Chase this! “BANG” “BANG”. What was that!? I thought. I looked behind me and my eyes widened a tanned man with bright blue eyes and messy short brown hair looked down at me, he wore blue denim jeans and a dark green jacket and was holding a blue gun. He was pretty hot if I did say so himself. Keith, you're gay if showing!!! “So your the great Keith Kogane,” The hot man said with a smirk. “Ummm yeah that’s me I wouldn’t say great though..so Ummm who are you?” I stuttered I could feel my face burning hot. He laughed. I would do anything to hear him laugh any time of the day. My heart melted. “The names Lance” He purred. I tried to stand up again before realizing my mistake. “Ow Shit shit shit” I mumbled. “Need a hand Mullet?” Lance asked reaching out his hand. “Yeah actually….wait did you just call me mullet?” I squawked. “Yep,” Lance confirmed, “now let’s get you back to headquarters”. “Where?” I asked. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, you should get some sleep though” Lance chuckled. Lance picked me up in bridal position and started to walk to a blue car. I started blushing even harder. “I don’t need to be carried and I don’t need sleep” I moaned. “Yes, you do” Lance insisted as he placed me gently in the backseat of the blue car. And I fell asleep almost instantly to the sound of Lance’s voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more about keith's past, he goes to the castle of lions

“Come on Keith” Shiro taunted as he ran further into the dark alleyway. “I don’t think we should go in here Shiro,” I said nervously. “There is nothing to be afraid of” Shiro replied. That’s my brother always brave, kind and encouraging. He seemed to give off the leader sort of vibe like you would look at him and think “yep he should be leading me”.   
“Alright” I whimpered as I chased after Shiro. We were running around and talking as usual when I wasn’t looking where I was going and I ran into something...someone. The thing pushed me of them to the ground. “Get off our turf peep squeak” The man growled I looked up he seemed to have purple skin and yellow eyes and he had a robot arm. I was petrified. “We were here first” I heard Shiro say as he puffed out his chest. “Well,” the man said to Shiro as he came closer to him “looks like we're gonna have a problem”. “Let’s just go Shiro” I whispered to him. But he wouldn’t move. That’s when I felt a pair of strong hands grasp onto me. “Leave or we kill the half blood bustard. I stood still. “Let him go and...take me instead,” Shiro said with caution. The man looked at me then back at Shiro. “Alright,” the man sneered he turned to me “you have a minute to run away or I will capture you too” he let go of me and I turned to Shiro I wondered if I would be able to take them all out. Shiro looked at me with pleading eyes “Please Keith I promise we will see each other again, please run”. Tears started forming in my eyes I could see he was obviously scared and he didn’t want this but it seemed like it was the only way. “Shiro I will find you again I promise” I assured him tears falling down my face. He made a lopsided smile “I know you will, now please ran”. I nodded with a stern look and ran as fast as I could.   
I woke up with a jolt. I felt my face and realized I had been crying. “Hey, there sleeping beauty!” Lance yelled cheerfully. ‘morning” I mumbled. He inspected me then looked at my face and gave me a half smile. “Nightmares?” he asked softly. “Yeah...I tend to get them a lot it’s nothing” I assured him. “Alright, then but if you need someone to talk to I'm here” He replied. He didn't push and I appreciated that. I decided to change the subject. “So where am I?” I asked. “You're in the castle of lions!” he yelled while doing jazz hands. I looked up confused. The castle of lions? What is that? What do they want? I decided to stand up, I expected it to be painful because of my ankle but it was completely painless. “Ahhhh why doesn't my ankle hurt anymore?” I asked. “Ohhhhh right when we got here I put you in a healing pod, which...healed you though that would be pretty obvious to assume since it’s in the name and-”  
I cut him off “I need answers now”. “Alright then...I’ll get the princess,” Lance said uncertainly. “The princess?” I questioned. “Don’t worry all will be revealed” Lance assured me while waving his hands in my face. “Alright then, show me to the princess”

“Welcome, Keith I am Princess Allura” Allura beamed. She had beautiful brown skin and long silver hair going to her waist and she had pink markings underneath her bright blue eyes. “Ahhh hi” I replied nervously. “I am assuming you have a lot of questions,” Allura said to me. “Ummm yeah, why am I here?”I asked. “You are here because you are like us you are special” Allura replied. Special in my me? It’s more likely than you think. Not the time to be thinking about memes I scolded myself. “Umm special how?” I asked. You are what some people call a paladin or the more know term a runner, you see you have a special ability. You are able to be killed but, still, live. If killed you will wake up in a different location.” Allura informed me. Allura and Lance looked at me probably wondering how I would reply. “What drugs are you people on?”   
They laughed. “I understand you don’t believe us now, but soon you will”. Allura told me. “Here put this on,” Lance said as he held out a red necklace “It will help you if you get lost and you can contact us” he finished. “If I get lost doing what?” I quizzed. “Sorry about this but this is the only way to make you believe us” Lance declared “we do this everyone”. “Do what with everyone?” I asked worriedly. And that’s when he shot me. I touched my stomach and looked at my fingers, blood stained my hand. I could feel blood dripping down my top a bomb of pain exploded inside of me. Time stopped and everything was quiet. I felt the pulse in my gushing wound and every beat of my pulse was like a hammer banging on the wound. “W...hat..why…” I whimpered. “I’m really sorry Keith that we have to do it this way, but we will see you soon” Lance apologized. “Y..you..gu..guys..a..re..a..ssholes” I murmured as I fell into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't dead! He also get's his questions answered. Sorta

I woke up. What but I'm dead aren’t I? I was just shot. By Lance, amazing, ocean eyes, gorgeous Lance. Lights blinded my eyes as I looked up at the buildings. I stood up and brushed the dust off myself. I felt my stomach where I had been shot, nothing not even a scar. Maybe it had all been a bad dream. I looked down at the red necklace Lance had given me, yep it wasn’t a dream. So where am I? The necklace. “It will help you if you get lost and you can contact us” Lance had said. But should I trust them? They did shot me. But they knew I wouldn’t die. And maybe they can help me find my brother. Plus I could see Lance. Which doesn’t sound half bad? Fine, i’ll ask them for help and get them to answer my questions and help me find my brother. How does this thing work? I squeezed the necklace. And felt myself being pulled into a darkness. A few seconds later I was…..back at the castle of lions. I fell over shocked. “What the fuck……” I whispered. “KEITH!” Lance screamed across the room, and started running over and pulled me into a hug. My heart fluttered and I started to blush. He pulled me out of the hug and grabbed me by the shoulders.“I’m so sorry I had to do that….it’s just protocol” Lance stuttered nervously. I looked up at him. “It was a total dick move, but I understand, also you guys can answer my questions and maybe help me with something else”. I replied quickly with a smirk. He let go of me. “I’m sure we can help you” he smiled “but first let’s introduce you to the team”. I nodded as an I added another question to my list. I followed Lance until he came to a stop. We came into a room with 4 people standing in it. I didn’t know anyone except princess Allura. “Alright so everyone this is Keith” exclaimed Lance happily to the others. They all looked at me and smiled. I nervously waved, “Ummm hi” I croaked. “This my best bro and total cinnamon roll with the most amazing cooking skills in the world, Hunk” Lance chirped. “Hi welcome to team Voltron” Hunk smiled. “Thanks” I stammered. “This the amazing tech genius/gremlin who has blackmail on every living soul, Pidge,” Lance said. “You can call me them or them,” they said without even looking up from their computer. “alright then will do” I replied. “This is the crazy uncle of the team, who has great stories and is very funny and kind he has also been apart of team Voltron since it began, Coran” Lance smiled. “Hello!” Coran yelled as he held out his hand. “Hi, Coran” I stuttered as I shook his hand. “And finally the beautiful and smart princess Allura, who you’ve already met,” Lance said. “Good to see your okay Keith” Allura said. “Yep” I muttered looking at the ground. Beautiful and smart? Did Lance have a thing for her? Dammit, he was probably straight. He followed Lance and Allura into the hallway. Just my luck. "Keith! Are you listening? Lance yelled."What?" I asked. Lance snickered. "I guess not, Allura was just saying how you must have a lot of questions" Lance explained.  
"Oh right yeah" I mumbled. "well then ask away!" Allura exclaimed. I wondered which one to ask first, I choose one that has been bothering me for years. "What's half-blood?" I asked. Allura's eyes widened. "Where did you hear the term?" Allura questioned. "When my.........brother was captured by the galra they called me a half-blood" I explained. "your brother was captured by the galra?" Allura looked at me. "I'm so sorry" Lance comforted. "yes he was but, I'm gonna find him,"I said with a intermediated face. "we will look into that and see if we can help," Allura said with a smile. "thank you" I smiled "but what is a half-blood?" Allura and Lance gave each other uncertain looks. "They are a half human and a half.....galra" Allura responded with a grim look on her face. "Sooo? what does that mean?" I asked. "it means the galra empire will want you" Lance replied sadly. I was stunned. "who are the galra and what do they want?" I asked. "The galra is an evil empire that wants power" Allura quavered. Oh shit, I thought. "Don't worry we will train you to take them down and to use your powers better" Lance assured me. I was speechless and just nodded. "you might wanna get some rest Keith," Allura said trying to change the subject "training starts tomorrow".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to control his ablities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it longer but idk???

“Prince Lotor”  
“What is it?” Lotor answered glaring at Haggar.  
“The paladins have a new member” The witch responded.  
“I see, why does that concern me?” Lotor asked.  
“The paladin is half galra,” She said as she showed an image of Keith.   
Lotor looked at the image.The first thing he noticed was his eyes. At first, they look extremely deep blue, then he realized they were a beautiful shade of purple. His eyes are at first startling and immediately noticeable and very unusual and striking. He had dark black bangs and long hair that fell onto his shoulders. He looked well built and handsome Lotor thought as he examined the photo. “I want you to capture him and bring him to me, he will be mine” Lotor ordered Haggar. “Yes, Prince Lotor vrepidza”.  
Prince Lotor watched her walk out of the room and his thoughts turned to the new paladin, “I wonder what he’s doing right now, he will probably be thankful to get out of that hell hole” Lotor thought out loud to himself. 

I woke up to alarms blaring in my ears. I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. Why me? I staggered over to what I had been told was the training room. Everyone else was already there, well except Lance. “Ummm hi where’s Lance” Keith asked. Pidge rolled their eyes and sighed “he always does this give it a few minutes”. “Alright,” Keith nodded. A few minutes later just as Pidge had predicated Lance walked in with blue lion slippers and a blue and gold dressing gown. His face shone. “Morning everyone!” Lance smiled. They all sighed. “Now that everyone is finally here we can start!” Allura said while glaring at Lance. He just shrugged. 

I watched as they all practiced with their preferred weapons working together to fight a gladiator robot. Suddenly Pidge stabbed Lance though the chest. “That’s what you get for being late” she glared. Hunk didn’t even bat an eye. I gasped and felt my legs running over to him. “Are you alright!?” I screamed. “ahh , of course, powers remember?”Lance said as he did a weak laugh. I blushed “oh yeah ha forgot” I smiled as I watched him fade away and appear on the other side of the room. “Wait you can control where you appear?” I asked. “Yeah, that’s what we are going to help you with” Allura beamed. “Try concentrate on one thing in the room” Allura informed me. “Ahhh ok”. I looked around the room to see what caught my eye and the only thing that did was…..Lance. “Hunk” Allura shouted, “you know what to do”. He nodded. And for the second time this week I got shot. My eyes began to find it hard to focus and everything was fuzzy except Lance. I shut my eyes and disappeared. I Felt myself next to something warm it gripped onto me. Then I heard laughing. I opened my eyes. I was in Lance’s arms. Oh fuck. I quickly leaped up. “S-sorry Lance” I stuttered. Heat rose to my face. “Why did you appear in Lance’s arms?” Hunk asked threw snorts. “I-I umm we-well It’s k-kinda c-cause I ummm”   
“Let’s take a walk Keith” Allura shouted over the laughs. I didn’t trust myself to speak and just nodded as I chased after her.  
“Well that was something” Coran noted. “How cute” Pidge snorted. “Cut him some slack Pidge” Lance defended. “Awwww standing up for your boyfriend” Pidge giggled. “Pidge” Hunk growled. Hunk was, very kind but it was well known that you shouldn’t get on the wrong side of him. “Just trying have some fun Hunk!” Pidge pouted. Hunk smiled at her “let’s go have some cookies”. “YAY” They screamed. “Peanut butter cookies right?”   
“Of course”. They walked out of the room and Lance sighed. He started to wonder why did Keith appear to him? 

“So Keith why did You appear in…..Lance’s arms? Allura questioned. “Well i-I was trying to focus on something in the room but the only thing that I could focus on was…..Lance” I muttered embarrassed. She smiled at him. “I think you are able to transport to people, while most people can only transport to places, this could be a huge breakthrough”. I looked up at her to see if she was serious. “Wait really?” I asked. She laughed “yes Keith”. “How about you try to do it again?” she asked, “I’ll inform Lance beforehand, I wanna see if you can do it from a long distance”. My eyes widened. “Ahhh okay” I whispered. “Great!” She chirped “I’ll tell him now!”. I nodded. She pulled out her communicator “Hey Lance we are gonna test Keith’s abilities, so he may be in your arms in a few seconds”. “Alright, I'll get ready”.   
“Ok Keith thinks of Lance,” She told me as she stabbed me. I gasped and watched the blood flow out the wound. Alright, Lance Lance Lance. I thought about his eyes I lose my eyes in those icy pools of his shimmering with pure joy. I melted into the darkness once more thinking of those ocean blue eyes.   
When I opened my eyes I was looking straight into his. I looked into his eyes and melted away in the ocean of blue. I felt at home, looking into those eyes. A light from the hallway glimmered and sparkled in his eyes, making me want him all the more. “Nice of you to drop by” He smiled flashing his perfect blinding teeth. “Yeah” I giggled “thanks for catching me”. His face turned bright pink and he nodded. Then I realized he was still holding me. I jumped out of his arms once more and soon my face mirrored his.   
“It worked a good job you too!” Allura bubbled.   
“It was all Keith all I did was catch him” Lance shrugged.  
“Well if you didn’t catch me I would've fallen on the floor so thanks” I smiled.   
“My pleasure” he bowed.   
I laughed.   
“Let’s get a snack I heard Hunk made cookies?” Allura said.  
“Yep!” Lance confirmed.   
I followed Lance and Allura as we walked to the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> neat


End file.
